


Put Your Hands on Me

by tdogkarate



Series: Of Agents and Assassins [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Assassin/Secret Agent Roleplay, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dominant Eve, F/F, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 03, Praise Kink, Secret Agent Fantasy, Smut, Strip Tease, Submission, a bit of domestic Villaneve, a bit of soft!Villanelle, a lot of straight up porn, and definitely a bit kinkier than originally intended, post-3x08, submissive villanelle, they're actually switches though, we’ve got it all folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdogkarate/pseuds/tdogkarate
Summary: “Eve! Eve! Oh my god!” Villanelle whipped her headphones off and looked over to the woman in question.“What, what??” Eve replied, more than a bit startled by the exclamation.“Did you know that Lady Gaga has a song called ‘Government Hooker’?”/////Villanelle listens to Lady Gaga for the first time and gets inspired. Eve is more than willing to go along with it.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Of Agents and Assassins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932628
Comments: 12
Kudos: 205





	Put Your Hands on Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is brought to you by Government Hooker by Lady Gaga. And while I can't force you to listen to it before/while you read it, it is HIGHLY encouraged. The version mentioned later in the fic and the one I was listening to while I wrote most of this can be found here: https://youtu.be/h3cKz0apKtM
> 
> Enjoy xoxo
> 
> P.S. I would like to dedicate this fic to my friend Ari, who was hyping me up the whole time I was writing it and yelling at me to finish so she could read it. Thanks, girl. I'm glad you liked it 😂

Ever since what had transpired that night on the bridge, Eve and Villanelle had settled into an odd sort of domesticity.

They hadn’t really talked about it either. Both refusing to discuss the implications of their mutual choice to turn back and what exactly they were to each other. Both afraid of shattering the fragile thing that had formed between them with their unspoken words. But both certain in the knowledge that neither of them could further live without the other, as doing so would surely be like trying to live without air.

Instead, they simply moved in together.

Neither of them thought the idea was the least bit odd, like it was the most logical conclusion for them. They moved into a little two-bedroom, two-story place with the downstairs acting almost as a standalone flat and the upstairs having only the second bedroom and bathroom. The two agreed that Villanelle should take the upstairs room, an unspoken acknowledgment that it might be best to give Eve both mental and physical space to allow her to feel some sense of normalcy in their new arrangement.

After some weeks of this, of Villanelle giving Eve as much space in their new home as she could manage, not wanting to scare the older woman off from their new life together, they started to find themselves gravitating towards each other more and more and actually spending time together. Most of it was mundane, like having dinner together, watching a movie on the couch, or just talking about their lives. But soon after that, they began to venture into more exciting things, like heated makeout sessions after one too many lingering touches and sexting sessions from their separate bedrooms, eventually leading up to a full-blown sexual relationship that had been the elephant in the room since the day they moved in.

But tonight, they found themselves having a quiet evening together in the living room, each doing their own thing and enjoying the other’s company. Eve was laid out on the couch with a book and a glass of wine, and Villanelle was sitting in the armchair listening to music loudly through a pair of clunky headphones. Eve could hear the muffled sounds of music coming from her lover as she nodded along to whatever she was listening to. Eve glanced up at Villanelle over the top of her book and a small smile played at her lips as she watched the younger woman, eyes closed and blissfully unaware she was being watched. Little moments like these were honestly what Eve liked best about living with Villanelle.

Suddenly, Villanelle let out a yell as her eyes flashed open.

“Eve! Eve! Oh my god!” Villanelle whipped her headphones off and looked over to the woman in question.

“What, what??” Eve replied, more than a bit startled by the exclamation.

“Did you know that Lady Gaga has a song called ‘Government Hooker’?”

“Huh…?” Eve shook her head in confusion at the conversational whiplash. What the hell was she talking about?

Villanelle spoke slowly, like one might to a child. “Lady Gaga. I am listening to her music. She has a song called ‘Government Hooker.’”

Eve rolled her eyes. “V, I heard you the first time. I just don’t see why you’re telling me this. Why is this so important that you had to scare the hell out of me?”

“Because we work for the government, Eve. It is funny to me.”

Eve and Villanelle had started working with Carolyn again after she had let Konstantin go and killed Paul instead. She had yet to determine if what Konstantin told her about Kenny’s death was true, but, tired and defeated by the betrayal of her ex-lover, she had determined that it didn’t really matter either way. If she was going to kill Konstantin, she would have done so that night. So Carolyn directed her anger towards taking down The Twelve for good, and had enlisted Eve and Villanelle’s help in doing so. Heaven help her. But she had managed to smooth over the incident with Paul using the evidence she had against him, and as such still worked for MI6. So while neither of the two women present _officially_ worked for the government, Villanelle didn’t really care about that fact. And Eve didn’t care enough to argue with her.

Instead she simply sighed and gave her lover a tired smile.

“That’s nice, dear.”

Eve tried to get back to her book, but Villanelle interrupted her again.

“Here, Eve, listen. I promise you will enjoy it.”

Villanelle disconnected her phone from her headphones and started playing the song loudly over the speakers in the living room. She tried to sing along as she bobbed her head, but she was off-key and obviously didn’t know the lyrics. The whole scene made Eve burst out with laughter. Villanelle grinned at her like an idiot, jumped up from her seat, and started dancing to the beat as she continued trying to sing along, which succeeded in making Eve laugh even harder.

When the song came to an end, Villanelle stopped in front of Eve on the couch and paused the music.

“See, I told you that you would like it,” Villanelle said to the older woman, a grin still plastered on her face.

Eve replied as she wiped a tear from her eye. “Okay yeah, that was fun. But honestly what I enjoyed more was your terrible dancing.”

Villanelle put on a dramatic pout at Eve’s words. “Now that’s just rude, Eve.”

The brunette couldn’t help but laugh again at this before pulling her lover down to her level and kissing her soundly. “I’m only kidding. It was lovely.”

The mirth dancing in her eyes showed that she was not, in fact, kidding. Villanelle sighed dramatically in response before plopping down on the couch next to Eve.

Villanelle was deep in thought for several minutes as Eve went back to her book before she spoke again.

“You know, you obviously had a thing for me being an assassin, but you know what?” Villanelle looked over at Eve who looked over at her in return, eyebrow quirked questioningly. “I also had a thing for you being a government agent. Like, a _big_ thing. Definitely a big part of my fantasies about you. Very hot.” Villanelle nodded sagely as if she was imparting some sort of wisdom to Eve.

Eve barked out a laugh at the admission. “Is that so?”

“Mmmhm. Eve Polastri, MI6 agent with incredible hair leading a team just to find me. How could I not be turned on by that? Especially after I got to actually meet you.” Villanelle leaned over and kissed Eve’s cheek. “I just wanted you to know that.”

“Uhh, thanks, I guess?” Eve responded, a confused smile on her face at the confession. She supposed she felt…flattered?

“You’re welcome.”

With that, Villanelle stood and returned to her chair and started quietly listening to her music again, leaving Eve to finally get back to her book in peace.

Several days later, Eve arrived back at their home after a long day of meeting with Carolyn to discuss the next steps of their plan to take down The Twelve. She was exhausted, to say the least, as she made her way into the kitchen and set down her things. Villanelle’s car was parked outside when she came in, so she knew the blonde was home. Probably up in her room, Eve figured.

As the brunette turned the corner into the living room, however, she found the younger woman leaning against the opposite wall, arms crossed over her chest.

“Welcome home, Eve.”

The woman in question looked Villanelle up and down, taking in the sight before her.

Villanelle’s hair was down with soft, blonde waves framing her face. Smoky makeup and red lipstick accentuated her eyes and full lips. She wore a slim fit black button-up with sleeves rolled up and buttons undone enough to show off tasteful cleavage and a hint of her black bra underneath. Tight dark denim jeans clung to her hips and thighs.

Eve swallowed at the sight. “What’s this about, V?” The room was beginning to feel entirely too warm.

“Do you remember our conversation from the other day? After I played you that song?”

Eve had to think back for a moment before she remembered what the blonde was referring to. She nodded.

“I want to have a bit of fun with that,” Villanelle admitted casually. She grabbed her phone from her back pocket. “Sit down, Eve. Please.” Her free hand gestured towards the couch.

After shedding her coat and draping it over the back of the armchair, Eve obliged the request and sat on the middle of the couch, hands loosely clasped in her lap.

A quick, almost shy smile graced Villanelle’s lips as she watched the older woman. She pressed play on the song queued up on her phone and set the device aside.

Eve raised her eyebrows in recognition. It was the same song she had been played just days before. Or almost the same. The tempo was slower, more sensual even, but the tune was indeed the same. She could feel the beats pulsing through her veins as the song neared the first verse.

Villanelle pushed off of the wall and started making her way towards Eve, slowly strutting in time with each beat, her hooded gaze locked on Eve’s. Her hands came up to the buttons on her shirt where slender fingers undid one more, then two, before pulling the fabric apart to expose more of her chest to her lover.

“I want to show you just what you do to me.”

Hands moved from her chest to trail up her neck and then up further to run through soft, blonde hair. Hips swayed gently to the beat as she approached.

Eve found herself entranced with the display. Her mouth had gone dry as she felt her pulse thrum through her body in delicious anticipation. Her chest heaved with unsteady breaths. Instinctually, she leaned forward a bit as the blonde neared, feeling an almost gravitational pull towards the young woman.

Noticing the effect she had on the older woman, Villanelle couldn’t help but give her a sultry smile as she stopped in front of her, looking down at her as Eve looked up in return. Gazes locked, Villanelle leaned down to wrap her arms around Eve’s neck before planting a knee beside her on the couch and then the other, straddling her lover’s lap. And without thinking, Eve wrapped her arms around Villanelle’s waist to help steady her.

Villanelle leaned forward to speak into Eve’s ear, pressing her chest as flush against the other woman’s as she could manage, and almost panting the words.

“I want to be your whore, Agent Polastri.”

Eve groaned and grabbed the blonde’s hips, pulling her forward and bucking her own hips to meet her. “Fuck, that’s hot.”

Villanelle began planting slow, open-mouthed kisses along Eve’s neck, leaving messy lipstick marks in her wake, and Eve slipped her eyes closed and tilted her head to give her lover better access. Eve’s hands worked their way up Villanelle’s sides and attempted to grasp her breasts before slender hands grabbed her own to stop them.

“Mmm patience, Eve,” the other woman murmured against her neck then moved Eve’s arms down to wrap back around her waist. “I’m not quite finished yet.”

Arms supporting her once more, Villanelle leaned back, eyes flickering from Eve’s own, down to her lips, and back up again. Slender hands came up to grasp her own chest, giving her breasts a firm squeeze, and a soft sigh escaping her. Her body started gently moving along with the music again as her hands moved down to finish unbuttoning her shirt. The fabric parted slowly, revealing a new expanse of pale skin, covered chest, and taut stomach, before slipping over the blonde’s shoulders, sliding down her arms, and falling to the floor.

Eve raked her gaze over Villanelle’s body during the display and felt the wetness between her legs growing, but she dutifully kept her arms in place. Besides, she wasn’t about to argue with this incredible view.

Villanelle reached behind her back, unclasped her bra, and removed it, discarding it on the floor with her shirt, her ample chest now fully exposed. Her back arched, pushing her chest towards Eve.

“Eve, please…”

The meaning behind her request was clear, and Eve did not hesitate to comply. She leaned forward and wrapped her lips around one of the nipples before her, running her tongue softly over the hardened nub. Villanelle’s sharp intake was music to Eve’s ears.

Several minutes of this passed, with Eve periodically switching from one breast to the other, the music long since faded away and Villanelle’s soft moans being the only sounds in the room. Eve grasped the nipple in her mouth with her teeth and gently pulled, causing Villanelle to gasp loudly and tangle her hands in Eve’s wild curls. The blonde pulled the older woman away from her chest and kissed her deeply, her tongue slipping between plump, parted lips.

Villanelle broke the kiss, her lips hovering over Eve’s, their breaths mingling and noses brushing.

“Let me take care of you, Agent.” A soft kiss. “Let me make you feel good.” Another. “Tell me what you want me to do.” Another, underneath Eve’s jaw.

Eve firmly took hold of the hair on the back of Villanelle’s head to keep her in place and roughly nipped at her ear. “Get on the floor. On your knees. Now.”

The younger woman obeyed, slipping off of Eve’s lap and dropping herself to the floor. She looked up at the other woman through her lashes, the perfect picture of carefully crafted innocence. “Now what?”

Eve leaned forward with an unreadable expression etched on her face and grasped the blonde’s chin, running the pad of her thumb over her bottom lip. “Now I want you to use your pretty little mouth to get me off.”

Villanelle caught the thumb in her mouth and sucked on it for a moment before releasing it with a soft pop. A coy smile spread on her soft lips. “Yes, ma’am.”

Eve moaned low at the sight and scooted her hips forward on the couch to allow easier access for removing her pants. Deft fingers went to work undoing and removing her jeans while Eve took off her own blouse and bra and discarded them both behind the couch. Now finally naked, Eve spread her legs while locking her gaze with her lover’s.

“Go on, now. Don’t be shy.”

The contrast between the first few times the two had slept together and now was shocking, to say the least. Eve, not a virgin by any means but inexperienced with women, and more importantly inexperienced with Villanelle, had been understandably timid at first. Not to say they lacked passion. How could they with the tension that had built between them for so long? But their initial sexual encounters had been slow, steady, patient. Villanelle had been surprisingly sweet and gentle as she eased Eve into that aspect of their relationship and figured out what worked for them. But now? Eve was radiating a kind of confidence she had lacked for a long time. It suited her, Villanelle thought as she brought Eve’s hips forward more and went to work on her dripping cunt.

Eve bit down hard on her bottom lip and groaned at the sensation of Villanelle’s tongue dragging over her in several long, languid strokes before lips and tongue began to suck on her aching clit. Eve grabbed a rough handful of blonde hair as she laid her head back against the couch, keeping her lover in place right where she needed her. “Fuck yeah. That’s a good girl.”

Villanelle moaned at the praise and the vibrations added to the pleasant sensations between Eve’s legs, causing her to push her hips forward into the younger woman’s mouth. The brunette reached up with her free hand to squeeze her own breast, moaning loudly at the sensation.

“You know, Villanelle, you were a pain in the ass to find.” Another moan. “But I think it was worth it.”

The woman in question smiled to herself, pleased that her lover was playing along with her little game. She pulled away for a moment to speak, which prompted Eve to look at her, confused at the interruption. “I’m just happy I can please you, Agent Polastri. It’s what you deserve after all your hard work.” Villanelle accentuated her point by placing a sensual kiss on her lover’s clit as she looked up at the other woman through her lashes, causing Eve to curse at the sight.

“V, how are you so good at that?”

“At what?” Villanelle questioned innocently, her eyes never leaving Eve’s as she placed another kiss on her inner thigh.

“Whatever, just shut up and eat my damn pussy already,” Eve groaned in frustration then yanked Villanelle back into place, rolling her eyes at the satisfied chuckle she could feel more than hear between her legs. However, the blonde did as she was told and got back to work with renewed enthusiasm, and neither woman spoke for some time.

Eve’s breathing became more ragged and her hips began moving of their own accord as she felt her orgasm building. She knew she was getting close. “Fuck, Villanelle, I’m about—”

Her words were cut short by a moan, but her meaning was clear to her lover. Villanelle took that moment to bring a hand between Eve’s legs and slip two long fingers into her entrance, working inside her just how she knew the brunette liked after many long nights together. It wasn’t long after that Villanelle felt clenching around her fingers and thighs squeezing her head, muffling what sounded like a strangled version of her name leaving Eve’s lips as she came.

Once Villanelle was finally free from her hold, she slipped out of her lover and looked up at her, admiring the flush of her cheeks and the thin sheen of sweat coating her body. “You are so beautiful, Eve,” she admired, awestruck, before climbing back up the other woman, placing kisses anywhere she could reach, and sitting in the other woman’s lap. She wrapped her arms and legs around Eve’s body and buried her face in her curly locks. Villanelle had indulged in this vulnerable position a few times and had found it surprisingly comforting, clinging to the older woman and feeling their bodies pressed together. “That was very good. Thank you for indulging me.”

Eve chuckled warmly as she stroked the blonde’s hair softly. She had noted the position they found themselves in but had chosen not to comment, knowing that sometimes Villanelle just needed this for herself for a moment. Honestly, she found the whole thing incredibly endearing and wondered when she would stop learning new things about the young woman. “You’re welcome, V, but we’re not done here. Not even close.”

Villanelle pulled back to look at her, grinning and eyes lit up with excitement. “You mean you’re down to keep doing this?”

Eve looked at her incredulously. “Um, yeah? It’s hot as shit. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Villanelle simply shrugged. “I don’t know. I just didn’t know if you thought it was weird or something. It’s not exactly a conventional roleplay scenario, is it?”

Eve reached up to stroke the younger woman’s cheek before softly kissing her. “Yes, well we’re not exactly conventional, are we?” Villanelle smiled wistfully at that. “Now come on, you said you wanted to, what was it? ‘Be my whore’? And I’m not done with you yet.”

Eve shifted sideways and pushed against Villanelle’s chest, causing her to fall back onto the couch, a look of excitement and lust replacing one of momentary surprise on the blonde’s face. Eve sat up so she was kneeling on the couch between her legs. She reached down and undid the other woman’s jeans before yanking them off along with her underwear, tossing both aside.

“After all the shit you’ve put me through, this is the least you can do.” Eve accentuated her statement by bending down and harshly biting Villanelle’s neck and squeezing one of her breasts, eliciting a low moan from the other woman.

Villanelle wrapped her arms around Eve’s shoulders, gaze burning into the eyes above her. “Please… Do what you want with me. Use me. I’m yours, Agent Polastri.”

Eve kissed the blonde harshly, almost cutting off her words, and slipped her tongue into Villanelle’s mouth, letting it slide over the other woman’s while abusing her soft lips. When she finally pulled away, she did so with a harsh tug of her teeth on her lover’s bottom lip. Eve took a moment to admire her work, noting that Villanelle’s lipstick was practically gone at this point and that her lips were deliciously kiss swollen. The younger woman’s chest heaved beneath her and fire danced in her eyes. Eve slipped a hand between Villanelle’s legs and a quick brush of fingers against her clit followed by a sharp gasp confirmed her suspicions that the blonde was painfully aroused by this point.

Teeth nipped at Villanelle’s ear and Eve relished in the feeling of breasts brushing against her own with each breath they took. “How bad do you want it?” she husked into the blonde’s ear.

Villanelle practically choked back a sob. She didn’t know how much longer she could take the waiting. “So bad. So _fucking_ bad…” Her hips bucked upwards to try and find any sort of friction to relieve the throbbing between her legs.

Eve slowly trailed her tongue from the blonde’s collarbone back to her ear, speaking softly but with no room for argument. “Then be a good girl and beg for it.”

In the morning, Villanelle would probably be at least a little disgusted with herself at how quickly and enthusiastically she complied, but right now, she couldn’t be bothered to give a fuck until she _got_ fucked.

“Please, _please_ fuck me. I’m your whore. I’m your slut. I’m your goddamn sex toy. Just please, Agent, _please_ fuck m— Ah!”

Villanelle yelped as fingers began strumming her clit quickly, the sensation too much, too fast, and she tried to pull her hips away as she whined desperately, but Eve’s fingers followed.

“E-Eve…” Villanelle managed to choke out, still trying to escape the painfully pleasurable movements of Eve’s fingers.

Eve’s façade disappeared and she stilled her hand, looking at Villanelle with concern. “Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?”

Villanelle shook her head almost frantically. “No, no, that was fucking fantastic. I felt so…helpless? Not a feeling I’m used to. It was interesting. I like it. But…” The younger woman seemed to be considering something.

“What is it, V?”

Instead of responding, Villanelle smiled almost shyly and grabbed the arm Eve was using to support herself with both hands and placed Eve’s over her throat, looking up at her lover imploringly.

“Oh… Oh okay, yeah. Yeah.” Eve nodded in understanding.

The older woman squeezed the sides of Villanelle’s throat, careful not to crush her windpipe, and began strumming her clit again. The younger woman released a strangled sob as her face flushed red and her body twisted and turned of its own accord, once again unable to escape her lover’s fingers and having absolutely no desire to do so.

After a few minutes, Villanelle had adjusted to the feeling and stopped squirming. Instead, her hips lifted to meet Eve’s hand, which had switched to rubbing small circles over Villanelle’s swollen clit. The hand around her neck loosened, allowing the blonde to recover while Eve dipped the fingers of her other hand down to collect more arousal and tease her entrance. When deft fingers returned to her clit, Villanelle moaned shamelessly and pressed her neck against Eve’s hand, who complied with a firm squeeze.

“You’re such a good girl, Villanelle.” The young woman whimpered. “I might have to keep you around for myself instead of turning you over to MI6. What use do they have for a whore like you, anyway?”

 _“Fuck!”_ Villanelle felt lightheaded from the hand on her throat and began seeing stars. Her orgasm was _oh so close_.

It was amazing.

When Eve kissed her firmly, it was all over. Villanelle came hard, moaning into Eve’s mouth and bucking against her hand as she rode out her orgasm. After her hips stilled, Eve finally removed the hand from her throat and started to sit up, only to have Villanelle stop her.

“No, absolutely not, come here,” the blonde demanded, grabbing the hand that had been between her own legs and licking her lover’s fingers clean before kissing her palm and pulling her down to kiss her lips.

Once they parted, Villanelle looked up at Eve with a twinkle in her eyes and smirk on her lips. “ _Now_ I have fulfilled my duty as your whore, Agent Polastri,” she teased with a seductive wink, all traces of her submissive façade gone and replaced with her usual bravado.

Eve shook her head in disbelief at the blonde and gently smacked her shoulder. “You are unbelievable sometimes, you know that?” The brunette laid down on top of her lover, head on her chest, listening to the sounds of her heartbeat and her soft chuckle at the older woman’s comment.

“I have been told that a time or two, yes,” she replied, wrapping her arms protectively around Eve and placing a soft kiss into her curls. “But admit it, you love that about me.”

Eve stiffened a bit in her lover’s arms at the word choice. If Villanelle noticed, she didn’t let on. She simply rubbed her thumbs idly over Eve’s skin as she held her. Eve let out an unsteady sigh of acceptance and contentment before responding.

"Yes, Villanelle, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! :)
> 
> You can also find me over on [tumblr](https://tdogkarate.tumblr.com)!


End file.
